1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a thermal head for recording numbers, letters, and the like on a thermal paper and, more particularly, to an improved structure for providing an electrical connection thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-192659 discloses a conventional thermal head. In such thermal heads, gold is used as a terminal or pattern to which soldered electrical connections are made. However, since the gold pattern itself is subjected to exposure to the solder, it is very difficult to make precise, effective electrical connections to the gold terminal or pattern by soldering.